


Rest and Relaxation

by disasteratsea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasteratsea/pseuds/disasteratsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little one-shot. Steve's back from a mission, tense and stressed, and Natasha knows just how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Relaxation

“Well?” Natasha practically purrs, looking back at him with a playful little pout. She flicks some water at him over her shoulder.

 

“Hmm?” Steve hums sleepily behind her.

 

“Well,” she repeats, and his eyes are closed but he can picture how she rolls her eyes as she says it, “was I right? Or was I right?”

 

He peaks one eye open to look at her: hair piled atop her head loosely with a large clip, sweet red lips grinning at him over a pale shoulder. She's beautiful, and she was right.

 

His mission hadn't just been unsuccessful, it had been a miserable failure. And it had left him tired and sore and frustrated to boot. When he had dragged himself home he had let himself fall face first onto his bed and stayed there until Natasha had let herself in and jumped on his back. He hadn't bothered to move, only grunting into his comforter.

 

“That bad huh?” Natasha's hands had slid over his shoulders, bunched up and tense, and started to gently rub the muscles there.

 

Natasha wasn't someone who was openly affectionate with people, not when anyone could see, out of habit or choice or both she tended to keep people at a distance. For their protection, she had said once. Maybe it was a spy thing, maybe is was a Black Widow thing. Steve didn't know, if she talked about her past at all it was vague and short. It was something she didn't want to talk about so he didn't push, he understood painful memories, after all.

 

But privately she was one of the most caring people he had ever known. He should have seen it sooner, when she had been trying to set him up with a nice girl, when she had stood over Fury in the morgue, when she had been constantly poking and prodding him about his life. Always subtle but always there.

 

They had come together so naturally he wasn't even sure when it had happened. They had gone from the occasional kiss on the cheek to Steve casually pecking her forehead when they would part to languid kisses in the privacy of his room at night, all without any active decision to do so.

 

It had been such a natural progression of their relationship.

 

“Sam told you?” He muttered, turning his head to the side of its some difficulty.

 

Natasha had shrugged in that “aw shucks” kind of way. “He texted me. Sounded like you could use some company.”

 

“Traitor.” He grumbled. She was still rubbing his shoulders and back, halfway to giving him an actual massage. He heard her mutter about how dramatic he was and he was about to toss it back at her about how she had bemoaned the birth of a Barton boy instead of the girl that was to be her namesake (her own words, those) but before he could Natasha had swung herself off of his back, smacking his ass and jumping to her feet.

 

“I have an idea. Give me like five minutes.” And without further explanation she was gone.

 

“Nat?” Still laying on his front Steve pushed himself up on his elbows. “Nat!”

 

When she came back she had tugged him by the hand to the bathroom, where the air was thick and heavily scented with lavender and the mirrors all fogged up. “Really?” He said flatly when she pulled him to the side of the tub. It was full to the brim with hot water and bubbles.

 

“Your idea is a bubble bath? Why?” He hadn't taken a bath since he had had access to showers with consistent hot water.

 

“It'll make you feel better.” He didn't see how. Steve must've snorted out loud, because Nat had turned to him with a stern look. “Fine.” She huffed. “Suit yourself.”

 

Steve watched curiously as she slipped out of her clothes, kicking aside her jeans and panties when they piled at her feet, Natasha slid into the bath with a sigh that sent a shiver through him. Her face flushed from the heat and she rolled her shoulders, and he didn't take his eyes off her until he lowered himself in slowly behind her, when he couldn't help but close his eyes as the warm water hit his aching hips. As his ribs were submerged Steve actually moaned. He heard Natasha stifle a laugh, back still to him, but couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed. Instead he let his body finally relax, shifting and sliding further in so that she was seated between his legs. It's wasn't a perfect fit, he was pretty tall guy and the tub wasn't meant for two, but still, with the water lapping at his chest and most of his body in the water he could feel that ramrod straight cord of tension unravelling.

 

“You were right.” Steve admitted, he'd admit it openly whenever she wanted as long as she kept having ideas like this one.

 

“Better?” She asked.

 

He hummed again. “Much.”

 

A pleased little sound came from her, something between a smug hum and a laugh. It sounded like an “I told you so” so Steve wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him so that her back was flush against his chest. “Even better.” He murmured, feeling rather smug himself at the way she fit against him with her head falling back to rest on his shoulder.

 

So much better.


End file.
